


Cells in a Petri Dish

by BlueRogue



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRogue/pseuds/BlueRogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman has been reborn many years after his death into a world he no longer recognizes. With an enemy that presents himself as a friend, and a friend he's not sure he can trust. Its a new Gotham, a new world and a second chance at life. At a different life.<br/>This came to me while watching a scifi movie, and you'll likely find influences from various parts of the DC universe and well, scifi all around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Possession

“You are here! Oh I knew I knew they’d do you next!”  
His eyes blinked but they didn’t feel like his own. The room was bright one minute, then dim the next. Things turned red, or far too gold. Sometimes glowing in his vision, pulsating right on the edge before disappearing. He blinked again and the world was covered in bright gold lines, all intertwining. Never caring to be straight, just curves upon curves that vibrated and danced in every dimension.  
“They had to. You are so special after all. You …. complete me.”  
He had been hearing this voice for so long. Now it spoke, but some other times it had laughed, but he could not make sense of it. His words were just that, words that entered his brain. A brain that didn’t feel quite right.  
“I was their test. They couldn’t risk you...no no no! You are too….special!”  
The other touched his face and he felt for the first time. It was strange, how everything changed. His hand had been soft, warm even and he liked it. Then he felt something thin but thick all around him. He moved and raised a hand. A black liquid slithered down his arm, a coating revealing the rest. Soft, pink skin. He could move his hand, and again didn’t feel like it was his.  
“They had no idea...just how hard it is to steal from Superman.”  
Everything began to move and it felt like he’d fall. His breathing became uneven, and tried to move but this body was a complete alien to him. It wasn’t his and at the same time it was. The other man helped him up, and he saw it was a bed or a pod what contained him. It was full of the same thick liquid and he was partially submerged in it.  
“Look at you, so special.”  
“Who … am….I?”  
He grabbed his throat, which now felt strange. Though his own voice sounded familiar and just right. It was the only thing that felt right, his voice. He took a deep breath and that didn’t feel half as bad. The man became clearer in his vision, but the face was not one he knew.  
“You are my Vengeance….”  
One hand settled on his thigh, slowly moving up his rear and stopping at the lower back. The other grabbed the back of his head and pulled him off the surface he was sitting on. The thick liquid spilled everywhere, becoming colorless as it hit the floor.  
“My Night…..my Batman!”  
The man begun to laugh maniacally but he couldn’t understand what was so funny. Instead he stood there watching the black liquid fall down his body and puddle at his feet. The other stopped laughing suddenly and pulled him along. They ran together out of the room, and down a hallway. He knew they were being followed. The echo of boots was far away, but he could hear as if they were right behind them.  
“Who are you?”  
“Shhh now, its time to play a game!”  
The man stopped and turned him around.  
“They are going to hurt me” the man whispered in his ear “and if they do, you’ll never know who I am. Who you are. How special you are….to me. To Gotham! I want you stop them and I will take you home.”

He did not think it twice, though he could have. Somehow his brain wanted to think and analyze the situation a thousand times before allowing the body to do anything. Then the group of armed guards burst into the hallway, guns trained on them.  
Someone was frantically yelling at the guards not to shoot, that they had no other sample. That they would ruin years of work. Then he felt an intrusion, a violent one at that. Someone or something was inside his head, and it was aggressively trying to freeze him. To turn him off as it were. There was no time for thinking, only for reacting. The guards had to shoot him, but not one bullet hit him. Every single punch and kick of his landed with bone breaking accuracy.  
“Yes yes! oh Bats you are one of a kind!”

Once he was done, they were all unconscious.  
“Kill them! Kill them all!”  
“Why?” he looked at the guards on the floor, all were badly wounded but alive. They would live, though some might not walk right ever again.  
“Oh I forgot. You don’t know how to play this game.” The other sounded disappointment, but his mood changed so quickly. He turned towards the wall at the end of the hallway and pressed a small clicker on his hand. The wall exploded outward with a deafening noise. Every sense in his body went haywire for a minute. They stepped outside the hole and without any warning the other pulled him over and they began to fall.  
Everything around him was an insane mess of sounds and lights. The air rushed at him viciously, and he could hear the trains speeding by. The low humming of the magnetic strips on the rails. The cars buzzing past them in mid air, but they didn’t hit any of them. There was honking everywhere, but the sound of voices was the most deafening of all. They simply burst into his head all at once, and he started to lose his grip on consciousness.  
“All mine!”  
The other laughed again as if he was enjoying all of it. He felt a pair of arms wrapped around him and without truly wanting to, he let go of the faint string that was his reality.


	2. A Brand New World

Superman hovered in mid air, staring at the gaping hole on the wall. He entered the building through it and walked down the hall. The damage was extensive, but it was mostly caused by the automatic guns the guards had carried. One wall had two dents in it and he recalled one of the guards describe his attempt at fighting back. The man had been martial artist and quickly realized guns weren’t going to help them. He had dodged two attacks, but the unlucky third broke a leg.   
“They didn’t stood a chance did they?” a blonde woman in a white labcoat spoke, but he could not look at her.  
“Where were you holding him?” he asked and she directed him. Superman didn’t need to ask, but in his rage he’d rather be polite. Anything less could mean him losing control, and he couldn’t afford that.

The room was stark without even a window. Only gray walls and bright LED’s covered the ceiling in rows. The growing Vat was clearly broken into, crudely. A hammer had broken the controls and everything else that wasn’t the bed itself. Wires had been cut, but all that had been an afterthought. The console had been hacked. The Vat would not have opened any other way, and the glass compound that protected the one inside could withstand a punch from Superman himself. The destruction of it all had been, a message perhaps. Though he was too angry to decipher it.   
“How did you think this would go?” he asked and walked around the mess. The clear liquid on the floor was everywhere and he avoided stepping on it.   
The silence stretched on. There were nearly a dozen people in that room, from scientists to the head of security herself. No one said a word.  
“Answer me!” his voice boomed in the small room, all of them flinching. Well, all except her. Their head of security simply gave him a blank, uninterested stare. As she did with everything else.   
“We...we had no idea the Joker would do this.” one man answered “We thought he was a failure, a useless thing…”   
“No you didn’t.” his blue eyes wanted to look a them all, then erase them from existence.   
“We asked you to be a part of this.” the head of security finally spoke, and she did not sound afraid. Then again, she had no reason to be. “I told you this research would go forward whether you liked it or not. Whether you found it ethical, or meaningless. Whether it hurt your Kryptonian sensibilities.”   
“You will shut this down immediately.”   
“No.”   
Her decisive answer struck the wrong nerve. He turned and nearly incinerated her on the spot. She ducked with the faintest of movements and missed losing her head to his heat vision.   
“We have lost invaluable data from our servers.” She moved from her spot to another just on his peripheral. “The same virus that opened the Vat corrupted all data in this facility. We could spend the next ten years reproducing what it took us twenty to figure out. We’d rather not waste time. I’m sure you understand.”   
“I thought you had understood. I see now, all you wanted was access to the fortress.”   
“You have 48 hours before all blocks to his memory are removed. By now he’s fully in control of himself, which means the Joker is in control of him. Think of how he’ll feel once he wakes up next to his worst enemy.”

  
\----------------------------------------

  
Nothing about the man made sense. He had heard the others called him Joker, but that’s all he knew. That is all he cared to know anyways. The small world of his room was far more interesting than anything else. The small creak of old wood floors, the smell of old and dusty linens, it was all so comforting in a strange way. He searched every corner but found only trash or century old dust.   
His bed was just a pile of curtains on the floor. His skin no longer felt so sensitive, and the scratchy curtains were bearable. He sat on them and listened to the outside noises. It was not like before. There were no cars or trains, no magnetic strips that hummed constantly. There was only voices, and shouting. People walking, and dogs barking. Not so bad.

“You are a lunatic! He’ll find us….he’s Sup….”   
The shouting began and was ended by a bang. The Joker walked in, his face covered in blood but he knew that was his own. For some reason the man had cut his own cheeks, and had enjoyed it because he laughed afterwards. His hands were bloody but there was no threat there, so he didn’t recoil.   
“It’s time to play a game.” the Joker said and his smile had to cause him pain in some way.   
“You said you’d tell me who I was.”   
“I did! You are what I want you to be!” the man yelled leaning forward, both bloody hands resting on his thighs and holding on so tight. They held his face next, just as tightly. Just as maniacally possessive.   
“What are you doing?” he asked as the Joker pushed him backwards down onto the dusty curtains. The man began giggling in a way he had heard before. A way that stretched the stitches on his deformed face.  
“When you wake up, you will hate me.” he said and laughed some more. Slowly the Joker spread his legs and stared at him, seemingly happy. “and we will dance our favorite dance again. We will play our game all over again. Death can’t keep up apart….it just can’t.”

The Joker didn’t undress, but he didn’t have to. His fingers played with him for so long, making him unable to distinguish if it was good or some kind of punishment. It didn’t matter because he was overwhelmed in such a short time. Everything he felt was new and deeply satisfying.   
His mind barely did anything, it fell into a rhythm as did everything else. His body wanted it, most of it and there was no stopping himself. The man’s fingers curled inside him and he moaned so loud.   
He lost track of time but there was no end to it. The Joker turned him around, forcing him on his knees. It hurt and felt great at the same time. He moaned and cried out as the other abused his rear. His body arched, his hips pushed back as if none of it was enough.   
The man grew bored of using his fingers, then of using his cock to fuck him. He wanted him to suck him off, so he did. Over and over again, he spoke of this game of his. He turned around and clamped a hand over the man’s mouth. The strength in his hold, gave the other pause.   
“Shut up and fuck me.” he told him and the Joker was silent.  
“Only if you promise to hate me...later. When you are awake.”   
He heard the man’s voice but his mouth hadn’t moved. It couldn’t have. Still, the voice was in his head just the same.   
“I am awake.”   
The Joker began laughing. He started thrusting again, harder and more viciously than before. After a few seconds he removed his hand and let himself be carried away by the punishing pleasure the man gave. 


End file.
